book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Stars
The Glass Stars are 6 ancient artifacts (and 1 recent artifact) with mysterious power, the Diamond Star, the Emerald Star, the Yellow Star, the Stars Star, the Serene Sapphire, the Yarn Straw, and the Crystals. Many factions involved in the War seek to use their power for their own purpose. It has been stated by Mr. Mr.Prosecutor Grubba that the Glass Stars can be used to fuel a car. It is said that a Glass Star is a green alternative to fossil fuels. The Green Glass Star is also a disease. Personality Glass Stars also seem to be sentient, as they can sign up in magic shows. They are, however, treated like objects as Mario bought Yellow Star off of Jolene, despite Carbon asking to specifically pay the Glass Star itself, not to pay FOR it. However, after collecting five Glass Stars, they became powerful enough to make their own website. History One thousand years ago, when the war was started, the Old Man was trapped in Lehnha by four fighters. According to Honesty Professor Caesar Reality, these fighters could only kill the Old Man's physical form, and his spirit lived on. The first 6 Glass Stars were collected for thousands of years, the 7th Glass Star, the Stars Star, is only five years old. The Glass Stars had a chance of becoming a demon, that could only be stopped with a singular Glass Star, creating a weird situation. Special Movements This is all the Special Movements so far... * Caramel (1 SP) - '''used to heal HP and FP for Mario and his partners. It is first obtained at the Lehnha's front. * '''Quake Quake (2 SP) '-' gives Mario familiarity to earthquake and deals damage to all enemies. Obtained from Hoko Saba at Section 1 end. * 'Leave (2 SP) - '''runs all enemies immediately. Obtained from Old at Section 2 end. * '''Elevator (3 SP) -' gives Mario point about Powerful Power which strengthens him 4 times. Obtained from Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba at Section 3 end. * '''Art of Attack (Art of War) (4 SP) - '''lets Mario become an expert of Art Attack. Obtained from Doopley at Section 4 end. * '''Sweeter (5 SP) - '''A more powerful version of Caramel; recovers Mario and his allies and fix poison. Obtained from Cortze at Section 5 end. * '''Not Shown (2 SP) - '''The enemy holds you if you succeed. Obtained from Poshley Shelter at Section 6 end. * '''New Gourmet (6 SP) - '''stroke the A button to deal massive damage. Obtained from Big 2.0 at Section 7 end. Descriptions * Diamond Star: The father found himself in the belly of Hooktail. * Emerald Star: The item you received from the old man in the big tree. * Yellow Star: We picked up Mrs Jolene after we grabbed Grubby. * Stars Star: Doopliss, what do you get after killing the thief? * Serene Sapphire: The substance you took from cortex did not break. * Yarn Straw: The fantasy is the authentic bite of Poshley sardines. * Crystals: The item you provided by Magnus von Grapple 2.0. Category:Items Category:Serious Things Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors